Midnight's Story Adoption Center!
by Midnightsoul of ShadowClan
Summary: Want to write but not have enough ideas? Have too MUCH ideas? Then head down to Midnight's Story Adoption Center! You can donate your ideas that you are never going to write or refer here for more ideas! Just review what story you want or submit it in the story submission!
1. Stories 1

**Hey guys!**

**If you haven't noticed, I have about 1000+ ideas floating around my head. Unfortunatley, I can't write down all of them. NAAOO SO SAD!**

**Just PM me or review what you want. Just give me credit, thats my only requirement, ok?**

**Title: Little Pools of Water(name changable)**

**Summary: Littlekit is hated and outcasted by his entire Clan, PineClan, called small and useless. When he finally becomes an apprentice, one cat finally sees him for him. Her love is all he needs, but he senses something dark, something unnaturally ambitous from Waterpaw- and she's from RainClan.**

**Setting: New territories, RainClan, PineClan, ThicketClan, GrassClan**

**Type: 14-20 Chapter Story**

**Characters: Littlepaw/pool- white tom with light brown spots 6.5 moons, Waterpaw/splash- ambitous blue-grey she-cat, 8 moons**

**Info: So basically Littlepaw has the ability to instantly see whether cats are good or bad- in this case, Waterpaw is bad. DUN DUN DUN! In the end Littlepaw has to choose whether to join Watersplash's rogue army bent on conquering the Clans or become a warrior in his own Clan.**

**Status: Available**

**Title: Swallowtail's Misery**

**Summary: The Great Battle is drawing near, and Swallowtail hopes with all her heart that her love will fight for StarClan. But when she ventures into the Dark Forest to find him, she sees him already with another shecat! A **_**living **_**shecat, on top of that. **

**Setting: During the Last Hope**

**Type: One-shot/Short story**

**Characters: Hawkfrost, Swallowtail(RIVERCLAN), Ivypool, Voletooth**

**Info: As you guys already know, I ship HawkxSwallow. But then I realized it made a killer love triangle if I threw Ivypool into the mix. Have fun with this concept, guys. **

**Status: Availiable**

**Title: InSaNiTy**

**Summary: After Brightpaw's tragic death Swiftpaw is devastated. But when he hears voices in his head he thinks is Brightpaw's, he becomes a murderer and walks a dark road leading to insanity. **

**Setting: A Dangerous Path-The Darkest Hour**

**Type: 18-30 chapter story**

**Characters: Swiftpaw/Halfface, Brightpaw's imposter, Cloudtail**

**Info: The cat in Halfface's head isn't Brightpaw.(DUH!) Its the Dark Forest cat of your choosing!**

**Status: Avaliable**

**Title: Lost(name changable)**

**Summary: Owlflight and his best freind is inseperatable. However, on one stormy night, a horrible fight breaks out, and Tigerfern goes missing into the storm. That was 1 year ago. Owlflight is still looking, but when he finally finds him, things dont go as expected.**

**Setting: OC generation**

**Type: First person. However long you liek :3. I'd prefer its not a one-shot though**

**Characters: Owlflight-a speckled pale brown tabby tom(appearance changeable), Tigerfern(name changable) a ginger tom with sharp black stripes and green eyes**

**Info: (In case you got confused, Tigerfern got swept away in the storm) The story begins at Owlflight's first newleaf without Tigerfern, and a flashback from the storm he disapeared. While Owlflight never forgets and is anxious to find his friend Tigerfern has something different in mind. Him being the stubborn cat he is, he is still set on the sour mood from the fight, and blames Owlflight for seperating him from his Clan and wants revenge.**

**Status: Avaliable**

Ok guys, thats it for now. Check here often for new stories and stories that are now taken.


	2. Submission Form

**Have too much ideas running around your head? Submit it here!**

**Title:**

**Setting:**

**Summary:**

**Info:**

**Characters:**

**Have fun!**


	3. Chapter 2

**New Stories!**

**Little Pools of Water is now taken by Fluffball569**

**InSaNiTy is now taken by Spirit of the Brook.**

**A Twisted Destiny(suggested by Spottedmist)**

**Setting: Oc generation**

**Summary: Silverpool is a young, popular ThunderClan warrior. She suddenly falls in love for the Clan deputy, Foxfur. But she begins to wonder- are they really ment to be?**

**Info: She ends up with a ShadowClan tom, not Foxfur**

**Characters: Foxfur, Silverpool, Sparrowflight**

**Everything else you can decide!**

**Flaming Tigers(name changable)**

**Setting: Oc generation**

**Summary: Owlflight and Tigerfern are the best of friends. But when their first fight breaks out Tigerfern disapears on the night of the storm. Owlflight decacates himself to find his old friend, but when he finally does will he regret it?**

**Type: 20+ chapters, First-person(Owlflight)**

**Info: So basiclly Owlflight and Tigerfern were best friends since apprentices. So they get in an argument in a storm. Tigerfern storms off and is never seen again. Owlflight desperately wants to find his friend but Tigerfern, being the stubborn, unforgetting, grudge-holding cat he is wants revenge on his former friend for seperating him from his Clan. The story begins at Owlflight's first newleaf without his friends. When he finally finds Tigerfern he starts a huge army to destroy him, whatever.**

**Characters: Owlflight: pale brown tabby tom with darker flecks and grey eyes, just over 2 years ; Tigerfern(name changable, but I prefer the prefix 'Tiger'): ginger tom with black stripes, just under 2 years**

**The Wild Clans**

**Setting: Oc Clans**

**Summary: Wildpaw is a young apprentice of LeafClan, the savannah Clan. He leads a peaceful life in his Clan but danger lurks. The lions have formed an unstoppable alliance with the badgers, and its up to Wildpaw and fellow apprentice Cheetahpaw to lead their Clan to victory.**

**Type: 12+ chapters**

**Preview: **_**"A long time ago, Cloudstar, leader of SkyClan, sent three loyal warriors, Ivyvine, Blackstrike, and Leafcatcher to find a new place for SkyClan to live. However they were caught by the Twolegs who were destroying SkyClan territory."**_

_**"But why?" asked Wildkit. Boarpelt chuckled. "Nobody knows why Twolegs do anything.**_

_**"They were put on a Twoleg object called a boat; You can find them at the bay. The boat stopped at Africa, where we are now, to get supplies, and the cats escaped.**_

_**"The cats formed their own Clans; VineClan, of the jungle, LeafClan, of the savannah, and StrikeClan. The territory Blackstar wanted was infested by the Wild Cats, who you were named after. He scraped together his cats and attacked them. But he and his cats were slaughtered easily by the lions and leopards. He died, but not before Leafstar was expecting his are a desendant of them."**_

**Info: After defeating StrikeClan, the leopards rebeled agaisnt the lions who ruled them at the time. The leopards were mostly passive and sympathetic, and the bloodbath they helped create bothered them. The leopards now hang around VineClan territory. The cheetahs roam LeafClan. VineClan eats: monkeys, fish, carcasses killed by leopards(capabaras, ect). LeafClan eats: birds, fish, aardvarks, things killed by cheetahs and hyenas(antelopes, boars, etc)**

**Characters: Wildpaw: tortishell tom with yellow-green eyes, Leafstar- yellow shecat, Ivystar- tabby shecat, Blackstar- black tom with yellow-green eyes, Cheetahpaw/Cheet- pale-golden spotted tabby she-cat with brown spots and stripes**


End file.
